Wavey
|place = 11/20 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 18 |season2 = MORGquesas |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner |challenges2 = 8 |votesagainst2 = 18 |days2 = 41 }}Wavey is the Sole Survivor of SurvivORG: MORGquesas. He originally competed on SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback. The ORGstralian ORGback In SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback, ''Wavey started as somewhat of an outsider, as he was not a heavy user of the main server at the time. However, he managed to fit in, creating the "Wave-Spate" alliance with Kate and McSpecies to navigate his way through the swap, and coming up with a form of bonding he called "WaveyWorld". He survived a 3-way tie on Kucha 3.0, and was then involved in another tie with Lewis following Gimp's idol play. This led to Wavey being voted out on the revote, and becoming the first member of the jury, finishing in 11th place. ''MORGquesas Wavey was one of three returning players in SurvivORG: MORGquesas, ''along with Angela and Bowman. He coasted until Rotu 2.0, where he was the target of a notorious tribal in which Bowman and Pursi attempted to extort Safari trips and advantages from Ali and Noah in exchange for changing the target to Wavey, who was made aware of the scheme and turned the vote around to a Soliantu member. Throughout the entirety of his game, Wavey used separate alliances to flip his way through the game without being targeted. At the merge, Wavey correctly identified that he was a target, and used an idol on himself, negating 6 votes. Wavey used the majority alliance until Final 8, making a move on Brayth unsuccessfully, but rebounding to flip back without consequence. He was able to remain away from being the majority target for the rest of the endgame, beating out his main threat rival Brayth at Final Four, and winning a live Final Immunity Challenge to cement his spot in Final Tribal Council, where he gave a convincing speech and earn the title of Sole Survivor over Spooky in a 7-2 vote. In total, he has won 11 challenges (including 2 individual immunities), lasted 49 days, received 23 votes, and played 4 idols, cancelling a total of 14 votes. Voting History ''ORGstralian ORGback In Anything Goes In The ORGback, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Aids and Wavey. On the revote, Wavey didn't receive any votes to be eliminated. MORGquesas In 5 Minutes Into Emotional Manipulation and Chill, Wavey played a hidden immunity idol, therefore the six votes cast against him were not counted.'' In The Maraamu That Broke Rank, Wavey played a hidden immunity idol, therefore the two votes cast against him were not counted.'' Trivia * Wavey was the first pre-merge juror of the history of SurvivORGs. * Wavey found more idols than any other player in ORGstralia. * Wavey became the first returnee winner of SurvivORGs, and the first to win in a season with new players and returnees. He would later be followed by Cool. * Wavey became the second winner to use an idol on themselves correctly, after Blake. * Wavey is the first person to win in a Final Two format. * Wavey currently holds the record for most votes received in a season, with 18. ---- Wavey | before = Lemmy | after = Abi }} Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:MORGquesas Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Winners Category:ORGstralia Contestants Category:11th Place [[Category:Fina